Heartless Joy
by Swissalo
Summary: She's come back, three years have gone by, and she is no longer alone. She hides her emotions well, confusing and upsetting all the people she used to consider friends until that one day back when she believed.
1. Coming Back

**Heartless Joy**

**Chapter 1, Coming Back**

**SilverRose82**

Tis the well awaited sequel to my story **The Ice Soldier**. I believe that I have come a great way as a writer. And I want to thank everyone who continues to read my stories. If you want to know when I update, go to my webpage Link on in my profile and click on the link Update List when you get to the main page.

I don't believe that you will have to read **The Ice Soldier** first to understand everything that's going to take place in this story.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Why are we back here? Ben?" Serena asked as a soft wind blew though her hair, creating a waterfall of gold and silver than played against the two small bodies that stood on either side of her. Small dark red violet eyes glanced up at her, pink hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Icy blue eyes glanced over at the silent man next to her as she clung to Serena's hand.

          "I have a mission." Ben supplied as he captured the small fire engine red haired girl, causing her to squeal in surprised delight, and placed her on his shoulders. Three years had past since the death on the Commander, three years since Serena had come to terms with her parents, three years since the day she left with thoughts of never returning.

          "Why did I have to come?" Serena muttered darkly as Ben laughed placing an arm around her shoulder as they made their way out of the space port.

          "Because we can't have you trying to take over to world now can we." Ben smiled as he poked her in the side. Serena shook her head as she grasped Rini's hand when they appeared in the busy outside world of the space port. Ben flagged over the waiting limo and ushered them all in, both Rini and Mariemeia started playing with the numerous buttons that were next to them. 

          "What's this mission you're on?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and settled back into the leather seat, glareing at Ben who was seated across from her.

          "You know that the wars been over for about a year now, well they want to make sure that Relena is well protected. Don't want another war starting now do we? Well, I'm going to be working as a bodyguard along with the other pilots. You're just here because I don't want to go alone. That woman is scary." Ben shuttered as he remembered one of his first meeting with the woman.

          "She's not that bad, Ben." Serena laughed. She remembered what he told her about his first meeting with Relena Peacecraft. It hadn't been fun since the woman had become drunk from some injection of sorts. Serena had nothing against the pacifist woman she considered a friend, but she could never understand why the woman wouldn't even learn the basic defence. One day her bodyguards wouldn't be there.

          "You weren't stuck with her when she was drunk." Ben cried causing Serena to laugh harder. "It's not funny."

          "Oh don't be a baby." Serena teased while Ben pouted at her lack of care. Grinning slightly Ben had her pinned before she could do anything. Serena's eyes widened slightly, she knew that not training daily like she had years before had left her slower but she shouldn't have been caught off guard like this. Muttering a string of curses she had learned in another language so the girls wouldn't be able to understand, she tried to get out of Ben's grip.

          "Nope, Serena Serenity, you won't be able to get out of this one." Ben scolded her like he would Mariemeia. The limo's sudden hault caused Ben to crash onto the floor as Serena, Rini, and Mariemeia scrammbled out of the limo to get away from Ben's crazyness.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

          "Hey, Heero! Hotaru!" Duo cried out as he went to greet his friends. The two were the last of the long lived couples to enter the meeting room. All around the room, were the other pilots and their girlfriends, wives, or fiances. Raye and Wufei were in one of their daily arguments, Mina and Quatre were in a quite conversation with Lita and Trowa.

          "Hnn." Hotaru could only sigh as she smiled apologenicly to Duo at Heero's lack of speaking.

          "Alright, everyone's here let's begin." Duo cried out as he turned to look at Lady Une who stood behind the desk chair. The twenty-one year old Vice Foreign Minister sat before them, her cornflower blue eyes studied everyone before her. Most of them hadn't changed all that much over the years, the guys had grown taller and filled out more, while the girls features had softened.

          "We have to wait for one last family." Une told him as childish giggling was heard from behind the closed meeting room door. A low thump was heard a few seconds later along with curses that would put a sailor to shame, scolding, followed by a louder thump before the doors slowly opened. Appearing before them was a tall, slender woman with golden silver hair that fell to the floor, two giggling little girls one with cotton-candy pink hair and the other with fire engine red, and a man, rubbing the back of his head, wincing in pain with sharp icy blue eyes and longish sandy blonde hair.

          "You're late." Lady Une smiled, before noticing the blonde woman's glare, she reconized the sapphire eyes only once before had she seen such a colour. 

          "Its his fault." The small red head smiled as she pointed up at Ben. Relena's eyes widened when she noticed who the new comers were. The two Gundam Pilots that protected L6 and L7 together, the two pilots that caused fear amoung many of the soldiers that came from the two colonies. Pilots 00 and 01, the originals. One that she had known to be a great friend three years ago, before the death of a great man caused her to leave.

          "Welcome." Relena smiled as she stood to greet the two. Everyone in the room stood silent as they watched Relena hug the golden woman and shake hands with the man. She smiled down at the two little girls that didn't really know or remember her. "It's great to see you again."

          "Likewise." Serena answered softly watching for any other reactions. None came and for that she was greatful.

          "Let's get on with this meeting shall we?" Lady Une asked as everyone settled down and turned to listen to the leader of the preventers. "I know that no war has broken out since the end of the last one. But we need to be prepaired for anything, which is why we've asked for the Gundam Pilots to become Miss Relena's bodyguards once more."

          "Mission Accepted."

          "I'm with He-man." Assorted answers followed, but all pilots had accepted the mission. After a few minutes of silence, Mina broke the un-nerving silence.

          "Who are you?" A raised eyebrow and a cocky grin were the only answers she got from the two standing by the door, two little girls sitting silently by their feet playing some sort of child's game.

          "Soldiers state your names, code names, pilot number, and gundam names." Lady Une ordered, as one death glare was sent her way as sapphire eyes started to darken.

          "Ben Travis. Sol, original Pilot 01, Gundams: Ares and Zeus."

          "Serena Serenity. Cosmos, Pilot 00, Gundams: Chaos and Shadow." Robotic answers from two dangerous pilots who instilled much pain into anyone who tried to stop them. Gasps were heard around the room from various people. The girls stared at their old friend, while Duo's indigo eyes held betrayal.

          "Serena……" Hotaru trailed off as she tried to walk closer to the older woman.

          "I no longer am the person you once knew. Don't confuse me with her." Serena's sharp tone cut through the room, silencing everyone at the anger within her voice. Ben reached out to her but haulted when he noticed the pain on the pilot of DeathScythe's face. He remembered Serena telling him about the man who thought he could tame a wild mare that had been so abused. Ben remembered how hard it was to get her to really even talk to him outside of necissarity again after coming back to the base with both Mariemeia and Rini. 

Though the two had met again three years ago for a brief few minutes, Serena had hardened herself after thinking that her best friend and only confident had been killed. Finding out that he was alive and well had weight her down. Then the death of the commander, losing her faith in her belief that she was doing something for the common good of the world, had shattered when she watched the shuttle sliced in two. And then listening to the congradulations afterwards when the pilots had landed and the girls told, all tore away at her well hidden but fragile soul.


	2. Remebering

**Heartless Joy**

**Chapter 2, Remebering**

**SilverRose82**

**Dark Angel :** Now you got me confused. What are you confused on?

**calikocat :** Relena's not that bad. Yup, It's showing that you've put me on there.

**julie**

**Dingzhe no Megami**

**sailorbardock1980**

**WikeD tEnShI**

Hmm, I said on my LotR/SM story that I wouldn't update because the WB was showing a LotR special, well it ended about eight minutes ago……. I so suck at reading those TV guide things, that come with the Sunday paper, right. So I saw the last twenty minutes of it because the clock on my computer said it was six when it was seven….. Eeh They'll show it again or it's somewhere in that third or fouth disk that I got with the extended version of the movie. Rambling sorry.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I don't understand. Why would she throw everything away?" Mina asked as she along with Quatre watched Serena run after Ben with Rini and Mariemeia trailing slightly behind her. The entire family had smiles on their faces as Serena tackled Ben to the ground while Rini and Mariemeia started tickling him.

            "I believe that we hurt her more than we will ever know possible the day we _rescued_ her from that OZ base. Heero and Wufei both destoried the shuttle that Treize was on that day along with eight or nine others. That little girl, Mariemeia is the daughter of Treize, we have reason to believe that he knew of her postion when she walked onto that base, but said nothing. And in his will put Mariemeia in her care because Gundam Pilots have a way of staying alive." Quatre told her quietly as he watched Serena turn and glaze at the window he and Mina where standing in. A smirk graced her features for a moment before she sprinted off with Ben after her. Rini and Mariemeia were content being little cheerleaders and cheering on their parents.

            "What about Duo? He still has feelings for her." Mina whispered as Quatre turned tired aqua eyes onto his wife.

            "I don't know." Quatre answered as he turned to leave Mina alone at the window. Catching her hand within his, she turned light sky blue eyes towards him smiling slowly she could only nod before following him towards the dinner hall where everyone was to be having lunch. Allowing the pilots to work out schedules and let the others catch up on old times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Rena I don't know what to tell you." Ben spoke up as he walked out of the girls' room that night having put them to bed. Serena glanced over at him as she put her wet coppery coloured hair up in a bun. Water ran down her back and chest as gravity played a part in creating minature rivers that made her already tan skin sparkle in the light of the moon.

            "There's nothing to tell. We have to work with them, I have to get along with them." she shrugged before sitting down on the bed. Raising her eyes to meet his, sapphire clashed with ice blue, closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around her knees.

            "Rena you can always go back home." Ben told her as he knelt before her. Serena's head snapped up as she glared at him.

            "I will not run like a coward. I did three years ago I will not do it again." Serena hissed as she stood to leave the room.

            "Rena, that's not what I meant and you know it. You're uncomfortable here, I won't be surprised if Duo does try to get you back." Ben sighed as he followed her into the living room.

            "Ben, I was one of the most feared woman in the war, I can carry five of the most deadly cobras and not get bitten, I was trained to take the power of the systems, I was the first pilot." Serena cried as she dropped onto the ground. "I was trained and tainted to become a shadow, how is it that coming back here messes everything up?"

            "Rena, you spent two years down here becoming who you should have been. Your parents have destoried most of our lives and we are finally free of their orders. I'm not proud of this but we are the two most feared people in the colonies we protect because at a moments notice we could blow them up." Ben told her as he reached down to pick her up, holding her to his chest he lay his head a top hers. "This is our second chance. We can stay together like we've done for the last eighteen years or we can try to make a future that is uncertain. We know what our future will be if we stay together and either way as long as you are happy nothing else really matters."

            Serena held onto his white, wife beater as the stared out the window of their apartment. Staring out at the park, the trees were dark but she could see them waving in the night wind. Whispering words of comfort, Ben lifted her into his arms before carrying her back into their room, ever since they were little the two would sleep in the same bed together. Old habits would never die with them. Serena curled up against him as he rested a hand on her stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena walked into Relena's office the next day, her hair pulled back in a fishtail braid, a pair of tight low-rise jeans and a black stretch tanktop graced her form. Ben walked in after her, baggy black jeans and a red button up was over a white, wife beater, his hair hung in his eyes. Looking around the room he noticed that they were the first in the office other than Relena.

            "Take a seat, the others will be here shortly." Relena told them, Serena sat down as Ben stood behind her. Relena only shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. "Do you think that my having body guards will raise suspicion, with peace being created?"

            "No, you are a head figure in the Earth Sphere, there will always be people going after you for that reason alone." Serena told her as she watched the others walk into the room by looking into the window behind Relena's desk. Relena nodded as she smiled at the others, she wasn't sure what to think about the new Serena. The woman before her was nothing like the one she had grown to know, she was more like the woman she had first met five years ago. Cold and putting on an act of being extremely sure of herself.

            Cold eyes landed on Duo Maxwell as Serena studied the pilot leaning against the wall opposite of her, his eyes studying her as he listened to what was going on around him. He still had his long chestnut braid, his eyes however, had become harder over the years, he had filled out more but his body would always be on the lean side. Turning to look at the others in the room she was happy to find that they had found someone to complete them. The girls oddly had taken to following her on extended missions such as the one that lead her to Earth.

            Now that, that had ended with her abrupt leave she had time to think about why they even tried. She didn't even know why the four of them had even tried to befriend her all those years ago. She was a killer while they were all civilians. Leaning her head against Ben's stomach she rolled her eyes as she listened to the meeting.


	3. Goodbye to You

**Heartless Joy**

**Chapter 3, Goodbye to You**

SilverRose82 

First I want to apologize for not updating this story. I'm kinda in a slump of sorts. And with the finals that were luming over my head this got pushed back to last. Well I've probably passed all of my finals. And there was a problem with one of my friends threatening to pop the tires of our friends car for no reason, which kinda put a sour mood on our group.

Well, I'm 17 today and updating this for all of you as my present to you.

**calikocat** : Ben and Serena are probably going to stay together. Mina and Quatre with kids, Hmm haven't thought that far ahead yet. Fanfiction writers and rambling, umm we like to write so much that we just start to ramble on about stuff before we catch ourselves doing so and stop but never delete what we've just written. I dunno, you'll have to get some other opinions on the rambling subject.

**CrystalMoon**

**Shi no Tenshi/Megami**

**MarsMoonStar**

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Do you still fight?" Mina asked as she caught up to Serena, the taller blonde glared at the glass door before she pushed the door open and walked out into the sunlight. 

            "Only when needed." Serena murmured as she put a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Giving Mina a once over she smirked before walking off, leaving the sun bleached blonde to figure out what had happened. Sighing Mina could only walk back into the office building. Serena stopped once she knew Mina had gone back inside. Pulling her sunglasses off she turned around, looking back at the building she had just left she let her eyes glanced over it before looking to the top of the building. Braided chestnut hair blew in the wind as a man clad in black stared back down at her, she smirked once more, placing her glass back over her head she turned around and walked off around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "He's hurting so badly." Raye sighed as she sat down next to Hotaru later that night, Hotaru casted calm black violet eyes onto her friend. Turning back across the table she watched as Duo slowly walked into the room after his disappearance earlier.

            "There's nothing we can do. I've always trusted Serena's decisions and I'm not got to start doubting her now. If I did I wouldn't be here today, Serena saved my life eight years ago. Why doubt her?" Hotaru told her calmly as Mina and Lita made there way over to them. "Things have a way of working themselves out. If they are meant to be it will happen."

            "He's just never been the same after that day. He took it really hard." Mina whispered as she looked around the room then back at the girls.

            "Serena's going to always be Serena. We can't change that, we've tried remember? It didn't work she about killed us." Lita told them as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "She was under the control of the systems." Mina shot back defending her friend's honor.

            "No, that what **_we_** want to believe. She's beaten the system, she was doing **that** on her own will." Lita countered, Mina fell quiet not knowing what she could say, Lita was right, they were only wishing that the system had been the reason their friend had tried to kill them years ago. Now everything was falling into place, Serena only put up with them like the pilots put up with Relena. Because she had to, not because she wanted to. Slumping onto the couch she put her head in her hands, her shoulder length hair falling in a wave across her face.

            Raye, sighed before leaning back against the moss coloured sofa. Lita was right, it made since that Serena would have tried to kill them. She had never really liked them to began with, looking around the room at the six present gundam pilots, Serena was like Heero. Both of them put up with a lot more than they really had to for the sake of peace. Watching Duo egg Wufei on, made her smile slightly as the chinese pilot's face turned red with anger. Duo's eyes became big as he grabbed his braid and ran out of the room, with Wufei slowly moving right behind him. Ben raised an eyebrow at their actions before turning back to talk to Quatre, the short blonde was apologizing for his team mates' behaviors.

            "He really does care for her. But I believe even when she was here it was a one sided thing, I don't think that she is capible of anything besides compassion. It's just the feeling I get from her." Quatre spoke as he and Ben turned from watching Wufei chase Duo out of the room, then nod before turning around and walking back to where he had been previously standing.

            "Rena's capible of it, but she chooses not allow that side to show. It's what makes us nightmares to those who live to see another sunrise. By the time that she was ten she had killed about every man on the base we lived at." Ben told him as he looked up at the ceiling. Glancing out the window, he watched as the street lights came on one by one. "We've never had a good life and the fact that her parents put her into this life made it every bit harder for her once she found out. There are really only four or five things that Rena loves most in this world, the girls and her gundams. It's all she knows."

            "It's not all I know Ben." That one sentence stopped the converstations in the room as they turned to look at the figure in the doorway. She wore a pair of tight hip-hugging, black leather flares, black and silver feathers lay on either side of her waist from where the straps of her underware were tied, a silver, midriff, halter top that stopped about three inches below her breasts, a black leather trenchcoat stopped at her ankles and her feet were covered in black suede high heeled boots that were a good six inches tall. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nap of her neck, standing in the doorway she survyed the room before her eyes stopped on Ben's figure. "It's I care about, there's a difference."

            "Right, big difference." Ben muttered as he glanced at the others in the room. "Where are the girls?"

            "Amara's watching them." she answered with a smirk, while holding onto the doorframe with a hand. Tapping manicured nails on the oak doors she watching the others, raising an eyebrow at their looks she rolled her eyes.

            "Alright, now I'm jealous of her." Mina whispered as she studied Serena, the gundam pilot had never been fat but she had never been skinny either. Now standing before them Serena had lost every ounce of fat she had once had on her body, the muscles in her stomach were extremely defined as were the rest of them as Mina guessed.

            "Well, I have nothing else to say about this. So I'm taking this lovely lady dancing." Ben told Quatre as he nodded to the other pilots and walked over to where Serena was standing. Smiling back at the others, he grabbed his red tee shirt from the back of a chair, throwing it over his shoulder he offered Serena his arm before they walked out of the room.


	4. Concrete Angel

Heartless Joy 

**Chapter 4 : Concrete Angel**

**By : **SilverRose82

~*~

            Smoke, the grey blue cloud of gun, missile and fire fumes rolled into the battlefield like a fog creaping over a lake in the early morning. The metallic sound of gun fire could be heard all around him as he ran through the compound. His legs pumping as he covered as much ground as he could, his lungs constricted as they were deprived from the precious oxygen they needed to keep him alive. He could faintly hear the others behind him, trying to keep up with him as they returned fire from the soldiers behind them. His mind had lapped him tine times over as he ran over the building layout again and again. Not wanting to make a wrong turn and get there late. Not wanting to lose the one person who meant the most to him in the world. 

            She had gone ahead, as they set up bombs and killed any soldier that came near them. Said she was going to try and get Relena out of the building before anyone knew they were there. Save them time and allowing for more bombs and explosives to be placed within the building.

            Something had gone wrong, a shoot out had accured due to a miscalculation in the guard changing. He could faintly hear one of the guys saying they had twenty minutes left before the building blew. But between the gun fire and alarms that were going off around him he couldn't be sure. It only made his run faster, stretching his legs out farther to cover more ground as he turned down another corridor. Bodies littered the floor as he leaped over them, pushing his training to the limit as he continued on, well aware that he was pushing to hard, but the blood spattered walls made him continue on. As the count of bodies became more he started to fear that he was to late to save her.

            He heard gun fire before him as he pushed on, never stopping in his race to get to the holding chamber of the building. Praying for strenght he glanced over his shoulder once to see that the others were behind him trying to keep up as best as they could, some doing better than others. Reaching for his gun he came to a sliding halt before a closed metal door. Feeling along the wall next to him for a button he drawed in slow and steady breaths of air.

            A feeling of dread washed over him as he looked at the others beside him. Closing his eyes he pushed against the wall with his index finger. The small square button, conceiled against all eyes in the snow white wall, gave under the pressure. He turned off the safety of his gun while locking the silencer on, closing his eyes he took a deep breath as the silver door before him slide open.

            Looking around the room he took tenative steps as they entered as one unit. The walls were a murky brown, a single table sat in the center of the room a broken chair on one end. There was a small mattress in the far corner of the room with a small, dirty and barred window above it. They slowly creaped through the room, past the small wooden table and over to another door that had been left open due to a hasty leave. The frame of the door was dented and mared from where bullets had hit and ricocheted.

            Glancing at the group behind him he peared around the door, bodies littered the ground, their white and green uniforms stained with the rich colour of their blood. The metallic smell of blood surrounded them as they slowly made their way down the hall. Letting the bodies lead them to where the two they searched for would be. A gun shot rang out as they rounded the corner, a scream of agony followed as they jumped into action. Running towards the hysterical cries, barging into the room, he stopped short.

There laying with a puddle of rose coloured blood beneath her in the arms of a crying pacifist lay the one woman who understood and loved him. Her long silver blonde hair pooled around her as it turned crimson. Hazy sapphire eyes turned to look at him as she coughed up blood. A small river ran down the side of her mouth as she reached for him, her skin slowly loosing its colour as death came to claim her. Walking toward the two in the center of the room, he barely heard the gun shot that killed the same man who had shot her, falling to his knees he carefully cradled her to his body.

His own eyes became glassy as he stared down at her form. She stared up at him with a look of pure, undying love as she slowly placed a hand on his cheek. Mouthing the words she could no longer speak, her eyes glazed over as her hand slowly dropped from his face. With a final breath she left the world that had caused her so much pain and agony.

A cry howled through the building, sounding like a wounded animal that had lost everything it ever held important. Everyone in the building haulted as they listened, the pain in that single cry chilled the bones of everyone as they slowed their persuit into the holding cells. Some fearing the waith that would be on the other side of that wounded cry. 


	5. Heart Without A Home

Heartless Joy 

**Chapter 5 : ****Heart Without A Home**

**By : **SilverRose82

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I do that sometimes, those chapters, my way of pulling people into reviewing. Well onward with this really, really short chapter. With its word count of a grant 550. 

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He shot up, gasping for air as he placed a shaking hand over his racing heart, his chest covered in a film of sweat. Glancing around the room he noticed everything was in their rightful place. Looking towards the window in his room he could see the faint signs of light filtering through the hills. Lowing his head, his bangs fell over haunted eyes, his hands lay clinched in his lap. The dream had seemed so real, that it scared him, it never ended any different, she always died.

            Sighing he threw his covers off before standing up on the wooden floor, the coldness seeping into his bare feet as he slowly made his way to his bathroom. Just once he wished that it would end differently, that she would live. But he always wished and it never came true for him, never. A lot of things he wished for never came true anymore. Staring into the mirror across from him he sighed at his reflections, turning away from it silently he moved to take a shower before heading into work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "She'll kill us." Mina hissed as she looked across the table at Raye. "She's with Ben, plain and simple, they've always been together and they always will _be_ together. No matter how much we wish for it to be different."

            "Mina, look, I know you've given up. That Serena won't go back to Duo, but, if we put the two into situations, they'll have to talk." Raye pointed out as she leaned across the table to get closer to the girls. Hotaru rolled her eyes before looking over at Heero, his prussian eyes sparked as he glanced at her before turning back to listen to Relena's speech. Lita looked slightly taken back at Raye's idea before turning to Mina who was sitting back in her chair thinking it over.

            "I haven't given up, but _I_ know it's impossible. She left because they killed the commander, one of the first men she really trusted besides Ben. She was getting really close to trusting the rest of them but she's lost that trust, lost it the second they sliced through his shuttle. That's why she won't go back with Duo. She hates them as much as she hates us." Mina told her, Raye shook her head not wanting to believe that the woman she looked up to was more of a man hater than she herself had been.

            "She's right, Raye." Lita spoke up for the first time that night, her long chestnut locks falling over her shoulder as she batted the ponytail away. "As much as we want to not believe it, she's right."

            "I guess, I just hate seeing him so upset. Wufei's really getting concerned, says Duo hasn't been taunting him as much as normal."

            "Let things run there own course." Hotaru spoke up as she watched Serena, Ben and Trowa walk around the corner behind the stage, moving to meet up with Heero, for Relena's speech was now over. As the pacifist princess walked through the blue curtains she smiled at her friends. Duo, Wufei and Quatre were just making their way backstage from their positions out in the crowd. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone paired off into small groups. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's an annoying little thing I like to call a Wall covered in concrete, wood, stone walls, lava, a giant collection of pink things with the word princess written all over them. I like to call that wall a writer's worst nightmare come true. If the last chapter has any concept that I like about it, it would be the detail. Of which this story lacks. Detail, taste, Hell it lacks everything. I'm not good at sequels, not good at writing them, most of the time the sayings that the sequel ruins everything, is true. For me.


	6. Bring Me To Life

Heartless Joy 

**Chapter 6, Bring Me To Life**

**By: **SilverRose82

After three months of nothing, I bring to you Chapter 6 of **Heartless Joy**. This doesn't promise a quick pick up of the story, I'm still slightly confused as to what's going to happen in the remaining chapters. This will not be as long of **The Ice Soldier.**    But do not fear I have not forgotten this story like many believe. 

Koneko Tenshi 

sailor shadowstar : *o*, umm, I'm dry on this story. I believe I've run the plot dry. But I've brought a twist into this chapter that may or may not bring it back to life. 

calikocat

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena stared hard at the figure walking ahead of her, she knew that person. She just was not able to place where and how she knew him. Continueing to follow after him, not noticably to those who were not trained, she kept back not wanting to appear that she was stalking the taller man. Turning the corner a few minutes after him, she scanned the street he had turned on, he was no where in sight from what she could see. Slowly making her way past a few small shops she turned right, walking into the shadowy alley, she stayed on high alert as she intuned herself with the surroundings.

            The knocking over of a trash can made her spin around, the barrel of a colt pistol aimed at her chest. Raising her eyes up slowly she took in the face of the man who was holding her at gun point. Her eyes flashed dangerously as they reflected off the seeping tendrils of light. The silver pistol was slowly lowered as the man was able to recogonize who had been following him. Serena kept her gaze on the older man as she slowly cocked her head to the side trying to believe if he was a ghost. However, her soldier training kicked in and she knew that ghosts were figments of a person's imagination.

            "So, you didn't die. How is it that you can survive an attack from a Gundam? They sliced right through the hull of your pod."

            "You of all people should know that looks are deciveing." He answered silently, trying to keep any one for suspecting that anyone was in the alley, so no one could hear a word they said.

            "Then why are you out of hiding? Why now, why Sanc Kingdom?" Serena asked as she took a step closer to him, her eyes studying him for any trace of maliace, mistrust.

            "Why would anyone look for a dead man? A dead man is able to move around almost unnoticed in the most unlikely of places. But I've forgotten, the Gundam Pilots have been called back, to protect Relena Peacecraft." He told her, his smoky blue eyes holding a darker secret. A secret that should have made Serena pull her gun out and shoot him on the spot. However, she was no body guard of Relena's, she had no need to worry about Treize Khushrenada, the others were the ones that would have to worry, she had her own protocol to worry and abide by.

            "Is the Lightning Count alive as well?"

            "Aside from Noin and Une who have gone to the side of the Peacecrafts and the Protectors, we still appose the rule of pasifism." Treize told her as he glanced around, taking in the busy sidewalk that was just before him he scanned the crowd, making sure that he had not been pulled into a trap.

            "Had anyone the guts to follow me, their body would never be found, Treize. No one of importance saw me enter here and anyone else wouldn't care." Serena told him as she followed his gaze, turning to glance back at him she smiled softly, his sandy blonde hair was still kept neatly, though not as long as it had been four years prior. Treize glanced at Serena, reaching up he placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "Leave here, wait at the corner next to Dashel's." Treize whispered as he melded back into the shadows, Serena glanced around before turning to make her way back to the alley enterance. Staying in the shadows she gazed out into the crowded street, seeing no one that would sepect her of anything she waited for her chance to be whisped away into the crowd. The sun shone brightly on the carefree crowd of people shoping, talking with friends and loved ones, children crying out in joy. Glancing up at the black sign with its yellow letters spelling out Dashel's Serena moved into the shadows. Peering around she leaned against the fire brick wall of the small drug store.

            Serena watched as a black truck drove past her, moving farther into the shadows she glared at the group in the truck's cab. The driver glanced her way but Serena melded farther into the shadows as she disappeared into the building, still staring at the driver. Turning away from the store window she moved down the nearest aisle, studying the small items on the shelves she moved to the back counter where an old grey haired man stood behind a small deli counter.

            "Can I help you miss?" the old man smiled kindly as Serena glanced at the list behind him, turning to glance at the old man hard she nodded.

            "Do have a sharp knife? I need one." Serena told him seriously her voice icy as she rubbed her hand across her stomach. Her eyes settled on the old man, never wavering, he nodded slowly as he reached into a draw to pick out a small bread knife. Handing it to her, he studied her warily not sure what she was going to do now. "You're not going to miss this are you?"

            "No, miss." He answered as he watched her turn abruptly and head for the door. She waved over her head before pushing open the door, the bell chimed as the door closed behind her.

            Serena bent down to place the small knife in her boot, sliding in slowly into the small sheath that had beenwas sewn into the boot. Pulling her jean leg back over the knife handle she stood up and glanced around. The familiar presence of Treize was directly behind her, glancing over her shoulder she nodded curtly at the taller man as she glanced back out onto the street. There was no black pickup anywhere in the area, placing most of her weight onto her right leg Treize walked out into the street, his arm placed tightly around Serena's waist.

            Serena kept her eyes on the road as he lead her down another street, turning into a small restaurant that only locals knew about they were seated quickly in a back room. She smirked as she noticed the platinum blonde hair of Zechs Merquise, the older man glanced up at he heard the door shut behind him. Serena's eyes never wavered as she started Zechs in the eye, neither breaking from their staring contest.

            "She works for the Preventers." Zechs told Treize as he glared hatefully at Serena, she only smiled as she watched him, sitting in the chair Treize had pulled out for her she glanced calmly at Zechs. Treize watched the silent contest take place between the two sworn enemies.

            "If I worked for the Preventers, Zechs Marquise, I would have to guard your sister. Which I am not." Serena growled out as she glared at him, Treize cleared his throat causeing the two, to break their steady hold onto each other and turn to him.

            "There should be no peace under this rule of no weapons." Treize told them, his voice collected and noble as he went to the point of this meeting that he had called Zechs to attend.

            "What do you think will happen should you bring war to the ESUN?" Zechs asked as he glanced at his commander, turning to look at Serena he glared hard at the woman who looked to be paying little attention to what they were beginning to plan. "What about you? You have ties with the Preventers."

            "I have an army of a good three thousand on L7 and L6 respectively. Leos, Taruses, Cancers, Aries, Pisces, and a prototype the Scorpio, almost as strong as the Gundams, a mix of NeoTitanium and Gundamium alloys. They are at your use and command should you wish to rage war against ESUN." Serena told them as she stood up, moving to the door she turned around once more her eyes onxy as they gazed steadily on the wall infront of her, "get to L6 by Friday. I'll have someone there to bring you to the factory."

            "Always knew there was something different about you." Treize laughed as he watched her walk out of the small oak room, turning back to Zechs he watched the blonde haired Count mull over everything Serena had just put onto the table. "Are you free this Friday, Zechs? It seems we have the makings of an army."

            "How is she able to do this? Weren't L6 and L7 checked for weapons?" Zechs asked remembering reading over the files that had come out that all Colonies had been checked and had past their weapons checks. Having none to declair war apon the ESUN.

            "L6 and L7 had declared their independence from the EarthSphere the moment they were up and running. The Preventers were told to leave L6 L7 territory or be prepaired for an attacked. No one leave or enters the colonies without the permission of the Leaders. Dr. C and Dr. T, even then the only people allowed to leave are the soldiers." Treize told him as he took a sip of wine, turning back to look at Zechs he smiled somewhat before placing the wine glass back on the table. "They are well fortified colonies with a great mass of material needed to created the suits."

            "So we go to L6." Zechs spoke up at he glanced at the commander. Treize only nodded before getting up to leave the room. Bowing towards Zechs he slowly left the darkening room, glancing around the small restaurant he smiled at the host before leaving the building and melding into the crowd. Becoming one of the nameless people to walk apon the hard cement sidewalk and never be remembered.

~*~*~*~

Ben looked up as his computer beeped, leaving the desk he had been sitting at he took three powerful strided before he made his way over to the black computer. Turning the screen to face him he opened his email box up, glacing at Heero who was hacking his way into computer files he read over the short but meaningful letter.

_yenjo sith lief, I on engrlo vaeh a rapt ot ylpa no royu dies._

~*~*~*~

The last line is anagramed. If you don't want to try and figure it out on your own the translation is right below. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Enjoy this life, I no longer have a part to play on your side

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

May the soldiers in Iraq come home safely.


	7. Warning

**Heartless Joy**

Chapter 7, Warning 

**By:** SilverRose82

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing I of course do not own.

© Ben, the personalities of Dr. T and Dr. C, the Scorpio, style make and weapons, the merging Gundams, Shadow and Destruction who merge into Chaos and Hades and Ares who merge into Zeus, and the Leitha are mine. Ask permission to use any.

 I'm just going to do Disclaimers from now, even if I hate them.

Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find the papers and notebook that I had most of the chapter written in and then when I did I never had the time to type them up.

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**spacecase  **

**Sailor Dimensia** : what happened to Amy....... I though I answered that in the Ice Soldier..... Oh nope, that was in the chapter that got changed. Erm, that will be brought back up in this story at some point, possibly.

**Shi no Tenshi/Megami**

**Sammie** : Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry, in the next few chapters, Treize and Zechs won't seem so evil like as they appeared in the last chapter.

~*~*~*~

            The days were standard, no one supsected a thing as Ben continued on with his daily routines; come in late, have his daily glaring contest with Duo or Heero, check his mail for any missions, then begin to write up reports. It was a habit that everyone had gotten use to, and one that they didn't believe would break.

            Duo was walking out of the copier room, having had made copies of a report for Heero to glance over before filing them away for later use. Leafing through the pages in his hand, he glanced over the sub headings making sure that everything was in order, he placed them in a folder and left it on Heero's desk. Looking at the desk that was diagonal to Heero's he glared at the blonde haired man that was typing up some sort of letter, he barely glanced up as he turned from his desk computer to make his way over to his lap top that was on another desk along side Heero's.

            Ben took a glance over in Heero's direction, looking back at the laptop screen he pulled a chair up to glance full heartedly at the screen. His eyes studying the text that was written before him in the letter, Duo watched in silence as the icy blue eyes turned a cloudy sapphire, the older man gazed up at Heero. His eyes then landed on Duo, Ben nodded once in Duo's direction before slamming the lid of his laptop shut and unhooking it from the connection cable. Pulling out his case, he placed the laptop in the leather case before moving back to his desk. Hitting a few keys on his desk computer the machine hummed before shutting down, the screen blinked once before going into the normal black screen.

            "Where are you going?" Heero asked without looking up, his life with Hotaru had made him less cold towards others. However, there was no way that he would forever loose the training that he had been but through and would always live the life of a soldier. Ben turned to glance at Heero, as he pulled his sandy blonde hair into a ponytail at the nap of his neck.

            "Out." Was the curt reply as the L6 pilot began to leave the office he and Heero shared. Duo watched as the tall soldier left the room, turning to glance at Heero he smiled meekly as he was met with a pair of dark prussian blue eyes that glared at him.

            "What do you need, Maxwell?" Heero growled out as he shut down the files that he had been going through. Giving his attention to the fidgety pilot of DeathScythe Hell. Duo turned indigo eyes over to Heero, turning to glance at the door he could only shake his head. Heero watched as Duo slowly made his way out of the office, noting the dejected step in his friend's walk, turning back to glance at his computer screen, he opened up a few programs and began to work on his report once more.

~*~*~*~

            Serena stood staring up at into a cloudless sky, standing on a grassy hill that over looked the Sanc Kingdom. Running her hand on the back of her neck she squinted her eyes as she gazed towards the sun. Closing her eyes she felt at peace in the warm morning sunlight. Falling to her knees she slowly lowered herself onto the grass covered ground. Letting the smell of grass override her senses as she stared unseeing into the endless sky above her. Grasping at some strands of grass she slowly brought them up so that she could study the thin green blades.

            Letting the thin blades go, Serena watched as they slowly fell back into the green mass that surrounded her. Slowly pulling herself to stand up, she once again turned to gaze out into the sky and the mountains that surrounded Sanc Kingdom. Taking one last glance at the scape before her she turned to make her way back to her black jeep. Climbing into the driver's seat she started her car up and sped off towards the spaceport.

~*~*~*~

            Serena gazed out across the factory floor from her view in the commanding office in the mobile suit factory on L6. She watched as the mechanics and pilots moved around on the catwalks checking over each suit, making sure that should the war happen that they would be fully operational. Gazing towards the back wall, Serena smiled at the four suits that stood proudly over looking the other mobile suits. She studied each large suit, checking to make sure that no suit had been tampered with.

            Her hearing picked up the lightest sound of steps coming from the hallway that lead into the main room she was in. Pulling her gun from the holster at her waist, easing her way towards the door she flattened herself against the navy blue wall as she faced the door her gun held slightly above her head. She watched as the brass doornob slowly turned before the door opened, a slight creak echoed through the silent room alerting anyone in the room of an inturder. As the door opened farther Serena turned fully to face the door her gun held where she knew the person's head would be given a few inches.

            Watching from the shadows as the person slowly made their way into the room, she knew who he was before he got even five steps into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she kept her black simi-automatic colt pistol pointed at Ben's head. The sandy haired blonde only smiled at his partner in war. Flipping on the light in the observation room he raised an eyebrow in her direction scolding her for not alerting him to everything she was doing.

            "Half of this force is mine, need I remind you." Ben told her as he watched Serena slowly lower her gun. Glaring at Ben for a moment she stepped aside allowing him to walk down the stairs to survey. He could just make out Zeus and Shadow standing proudly in the back of the vast factory. Off to the side he could see the Tallgeese and Epyon.

            Before the four great gundams were the army of Leos, Taruses, Virgos and Scorpios. The Pisces and Cancers were in another factory on the other side of the colony. They both watched in silence, their bodies facing each other, as the soldiers and mechanics moved around on catwalks, checking to make sure that each suit would be fully functional should they go to war against ESUN.

            "Commanders, a Commander Treize and a General Zechs are here to speak with you." A young soldier told the two pilots as he appeared in the doorway leading to the observation room. Serena turned to study the young soldier, nodding she waved for him to allow the two men he spoke of to enter.

            "Impressive." Zechs xommented as he glanced at the suits below him, spotting his Gundam he turned towards Serena and Ben the two younger pilots were in quite conversation with one another.

            "We've remade Tallgeese, Zechs." Ben told the General as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Serena's hand. The older pilot nodded at him as she waved over a young private.

            "Show thses men to their rooms. Should they request anything else get in touch with Ben or myself." Serena ordered as the young man nodded not wanting to anger his superior. He knew better than to try and go against Serena or Ben's orders. Those who did never lived to tell about it.

            "Do you have a communications room, I would like to announce this to the world." Treize asked as he glanced over at Serena, her eyes darkened greatly as she turned away from Ben to face both Treize and Zechs. She nodded slowly pointing out the large computer mainframe that was not even five feet from the group. The screen hummed as it awaited farther use that sitting with little use except to send out commands and blueprints.

            "Rena, these are our primary orders." Ben whispered in Serena's ear as he incircled her with his arms. Serena nestled farther into his saft grasp, allowing his muscular arms to wrap around her waist as they watched Treize type in commands to the large computer. He hacked his way into the main communications frames, blackening the screen and changing the voice command so that no one would be able to tell who he was. Turning back to the others he grinned suddenly as he leaned back in the black leather chair.

            "So, what do we tell them?"

~*~*~*~ 

            "People of the ESUN, the organization Leitha are declaring war against the colonies and the Earthsphere." The hollow voice anounced as it cut onto every station, for every person to hear. 

            "What? Who are they? Where have they come from?" Une whispered to herself as she turned from the broadcast that had played moments ago. Turning to gaze at the man standing infront of her, sher gaze turned serious. The TV moniter blinked from the black screen to static. "Get the pilots in here, all of them, Mr. Johnson."

            Johnson quickly left the room to perform the tasks that Lady Une have given him. Typing up names in to his computer directory he quickly dialed up the numbers that popped up on his screen. He relayed the message given to him from Lady Une to each pilot.

            "Lady Une, Officer Ben is not in the building. Heero Yuy says that he has not been in all week. Left last Friday." Johnson called in over the intercome, Une's glared at the TV screen hardened as she spun around in her chair to her computer, opening her mailbox she searched over the names, going over last weeks mail, she spotted Ben's name, opening the email she glanced over the file. Nodding she turned back around to face the door as Duo, heero and Relena made their way into the room. Duo looked baffled as to why he had to come to an emergency meeting. Quatre and Trowa came in a few minutes later, followed by an extremely angry Wufei. Sally and Noin came into the room a few seconds after Wufei.

            "Did all of you see the transmission a few minutes ago?" Une asked as she glanced around the room, Quatre looked worried as he fidgetted around in the chair he had chosen to sit in.

            "If they do this how could no one have found anything about them?" Relena asked as she glanced at the pilots that were staggered around the room. Quatre was once again fidgetting, muttering under his breath about the items he would have to gather should war truly break out.

            "How as we going to fight them? We blew up the Gundams." Duo asked as he looked over at his friends. Wufei glared darkly at the painting hanging on the wall infront of him.

            "The only people I know should have their Gundams, are Serena and Ben, however, the two of them have disappeared. Ben had a mission calling him away and it appears that Serena went with him." Une told them as Wufei swore out in Chinese, knowing that the battles they had gone through would mean nothing. Relena glanced around sadly at the others before nodding in Noin's direction. The two women left the room, speaking of the conferences and announcements Relena was going to make to the world to get everyone to calm down. Sally left a few minutes later, leaving to make calls to gather Gundamium alloy.

            "How could they not tell anyone that there was a suspected war group? That's more than likely what their mission was to do, infiltrate and observe." Duo spoke up as Une glanced over at him, her eyes tired of trying to figure out the what if questions. Gazing over at the back wall she watched as Heero moved farther into the shadows, turning back to Duo she sighed.

            "The colonies L6 and L7 are not in the ESUN Alliance or any sort of other alliance that the one with each other. They declaired their independence from the time they were first fully functional. No one thought to fear either colony. L7 was for scientific research only and the people on L6 were thriving. The pilots, Serena went by 06 during the OZ war because it would make more since, are the originals, Wing Zero was just in its infancy by the time L6 and L7 had created their Gundams. The pilots had been trained almost since birth."

            "So why did Serena help us if she was from a colony that could care less abouty who took over Earth?" Quatre asked as he turned to gaze out a nearby window, he could do nothing but shake his head at the thought of another war.

            "They were only looking out for their own colony, once Oz took over the Earthsphere and the Colonies their next goal would have probably been L6 and L7, the untouchable Colonies."

            "Is there anyway to infiltrate the colonies?" Quatre asked as he glanced over at Heero and Trowa. The two silent pilots appeared to not be listening to the converstation that was going on around them but those who knew them well enough knew that they were only appearing so.

            "No, they know who comes in and who comes out. People don't leave L6, only the crews that get the materials leave, there are no other ways to get into L6. L7 is for personel only, they have many ways of checking to make sure only their crew comes back into L7." Une told them truthfully, turning to glane over at the pilots she shook her head. "We have no proof to say that the L6, L7 colonies are the ones declaring war on us.they are however, the only independent colonies to never declare war after freely gaining independence."

            "Nothings impossible for a Gundam Pilot." Duo spoke up loudly as Wufei only shook his head at his commrads optimistic thoughts.

            "People have tried, Duo, none escaped with their lives. Don't you remember when we all tried to get L6 and L7 to allow us access to check for Mobile Suits? We were told to leave their airspace or be destroyed. They have the weapons power to do so." Quatre told his friend quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear him, glancing over at Heero, the only one besides Trowa to not speak.

            "The girls will have to stay here, should we leave, they're liabilities." Heero told them before he turned to leave the office, Duo looked at the dark purple carpet before turning to his friends.

            "Looks like we're back in business again." Duo muttered before standing up slowly, looking over at everyone left in the room he nodded in Lady Une's direction before making his way over to the oak door. Shaking his head once more he slowly made his way out the room, the door closing silently behind him.

            "Just try searching, there has to be some thing about this group. No group can just form like this out of thin air." Une told the remaining three pilots in her office. Trowa raised an eyebrow at her words before he melted into the shadows and leaving the room.


	8. Hello

**Heartless Joy**

Chapter 8, Hello 

**By:** SilverRose82

It's short, it sucks but you know what I don't really care. It's over. Not exactly like I wanted to end it, but I wanted to get it finished. I'm not sorry for leaving this story to sit in the dust. No one read it anymore and no one really cared. But the stupid thing is done and that's all I really need to know. Now I can focus on my new and upcoming stories without a sort of guilt for not finishing this one.

So, no, this is not my best work, my best work would have to be **A Bed of Stars**, which I am extremely proud of.

~*~

            Months had past since Leitha had declared war against ESUN. Serena, so not to give away that she and Ben were betraying Sanc kingdom, made trips down to the Preventer's headquarters' every so often to speak with people. Her first encounter with Lady Une after war had been declared had left the once OZ Lieutenant silent for a good few minutes after the Gundam pilot had left her office. Une had then declared that L6 and L7 were in no way connected to Leitha and were to be left alone for fear of making them attack out of protection.

            Life was just beginning to turn back to normal when Heero Yuy found a disturbing piece of information; one that even he knew had been left unguarded for one of the pilots to find. Glaring at his printer Heero was forced to wait as the machine presented him with a still warm piece of paper. Reading over the letters once more he made his way towards Lady Une's office knowing that the older woman would want to see what he had found.

            "This is impossible. Are you sure its not a fake piece of data?" Une asked as she read over the letter Heero had presented her with. The writing was familiar to her as she tried to place who she knew who spoke like this, not able to make a connection she placed the white paper on her desk and looked up at Heero. The dark haired pilot gazed at her, he knew as well as she did that the information he had found would no doubt lead then into a trap. "Well, which ever this is we must follow any lead we are given. I want you and the others, plus a handful of other preventers and soldiers to go to L6 and see if you can get into the colony."

            "Mission Accepted." Heero toned as he turned to leave the room, he walked towards the offices where the other four pilots worked and told them only the basics before leaving for his own office. Moving to download any information he would need he smirked silently to himself before turning his laptop off. Some how Heero knew that this would be his last mission, he would not make it out of that base alive.

            Duo knocked on the doorframe to let Heero know that he was there, the violet eyes pilot gazed heavily on his friend as he tried to read what Heero was thinking. The prussian eyes pilot gazed up from his computer screen as he watched Duo walk into his office, his eyes landing on the desk beside him, where a normal comment would have come should Ben still had been there.

            "When are we leaving?" Duo asked as he stood before Heero's desk, all the pilots seemed apprehensive over the upcoming mission. The information had come to them to easily, and though the ones that would be going with them would not be told, it was a suicide mission. They were going to walk straight into a trap and there would be nothing that they could do about it, an order was an order.

            "Tonight, Midnight." Heero told him as he continued to shut down the other few computers in his office; turning to look back at Duo he shook his head. "She is your weakness, Duo, and now she is your enemy. Can you be trusted to kill her if the need arises?"

            "I don't know." Duo whispered as he turned to gaze at the floor, in all his life Duo had never had to make a choice like he was going to be faced with later that night. The auburn pilot watched as Heero stood up, Duo watched Heero's eyes and knew that his friend wasn't planning on coming back. None of the pilots planned to make it out of the L6 base alive, the base was notorious for its murderous nature with soldiers and stowaways. "Heero let me go after her you've got someone to come home to."

            "No." Heero grunted out as he lifted up his gun case, pulling out his semi-automatic colt he grabbed a single magazine to load. Duo watched in silence as his friend silently signed his death warrant, nodding Duo knew he would not be able to change his friends mind.

            "Alright, I see you tonight then." Duo sighed as he turned to leave the room, Heero didn't even gaze up at his friend as he clutched the magazine in his hand. Releasing his hold on the magazine Heero locked and loaded his gun, closing the clasps of his gun case he placed his gun in its holster before walking out of the room defiantly.

~*~

            "So, Heero, how have you enjoyed the base so far?" Serena asked with a smirk as she gazed intently at the man before her, her eyes having darkened to a darkness that even Heero found eerie. In the pale yellow light of the hall he could see the gleam of her dagger as she shifted it around in her hand. Heero stared straight ahead not wanting to get caught in whatever trap the female pilot was setting up.

            "Hn."

            "Oh, well that's nice, I do so hope you're not afraid of the dark, because strange things lurk in the shadows when the lights are off." Serena whispered in a seductive tone, as the lights above them flickered once before dying, bathing the two in total darkness. Heero could hear nothing as he tried to locate Serena, hoping that he would be able to outsmart her. He was the Perfect Soldier, but she was the Heartless Soldier, the Ice Soldier. Turning around at a sudden noise behind him he watched as a single blue emergency light was flickering its light glow at the end of the hallway. His eyes widened slighting when he saw Serena standing below the blue glow, her eyes still gazing at him as she held a knife to the light connection, she smirked darkly before slice through the wire bathing the hall into darkness once more. "Hope you told Hotaru that you loved her, because no one is leaving this base alive Yuy. Especial you."

            Heero gazed into the darkness, his eyes had yet to become use to the pitch-black corridor he was standing in. Shaking his head his dismissed her words, he was the Perfect Soldier and he never failed a mission. Once his eyes had become use to the darkness around him, Heero slowly began to make his way towards the end of the hall where he knew Serena had been last. Once he reached the corner he listened for any noise of life, all he could hear was the distant sound of running and commands being called out by squad leaders. Grunting Heero began to move left, his right hand against the wall as he trying to find his way out of the maze he had entered with the others. His eyes darkened as he remembered the massacre that had taken place the moment the soldiers were out of the ships.

            The whole operation had been carefully planned; there had been two men to each of his one. He had watched with dead eyes as his men were torn in two by the laser rifles, the once spotless steel floor had been covered in crimson blood. He had faintly heard Quatre cry out as he watched the manslaughter accrue before him. But his eyes had locked onto the familiar figure of Serena, her black cat suit clung to her figure as her ever long gold hair danced around her body. Her face was void of emotions save for the dangerous smirk that graced her lips as she baited him to come after her, and Heero Yuy had fallen right into her little trap. He left the docking bay not alerting Quatre to his movements or allowing for any of the other pilots to follow after him.

            His battle was with Serena and Serena alone, she had made it clear during their last encounter that she wanted to battle him, knowing that he was still bitter against all the times she had embarrassed him. Every time she had come out on top while he had fallen in second place. The two pilots had never gotten along, not even when the two were told to go on a mission together and she had allowed Heero to order her into taking DeathScythe out into battle instead of getting her gundam. It had been for reasons of logic and not from respect, the two may have understood each other because of their training but a Perfect Soldier and an Ice Soldier could never mix, never corporate with one another. It was a mutual understanding that they would have to get along before everyone else, rules that they had set the night she had first shot him.

            Shaking his head he knew that he would have to be mentally ready for whatever plans Serena had for him, there was no telling what the female pilot would do to him if she caught him off guard. He had a slight idea from her earlier words that he would be meeting up with a creature of the reptilian breed.

~*~

            "I do keep my promises, Yuy. Fair trade, a life for a life. You kill me, I kill you." Serena whispered as she looked up at Heero, her black colt pistol had been tossed aside after she had fired off a round in his direction. The free fire had hit its mark, and Heero could only scold as he lifted his blood-covered hand to his face, the liquid was sticky as he rubbed his fingers together. This wasn't like the times where he had reset his own bones, the times he had jumped from buildings with simple bullet wounds; this one had hit its mark. Both pilots knew that single fire would enable time, precious time, free fire was the only way to insure that they would hit their mark. And both of them had, Serena took in a ragged breath before she dropped to her knees, in her left hand was her knife, free of crimson blood, a knife she had refused to use but in defense. 

            Heero glared at her before he lowered his hand, his own body slacked as he slid down the pristine white walls of the compound a crimson trail followed his slouching figure. There was no reason to him to try and go after her, even in her weakened state, she still possessed the only weapon between the two and she would fight him to the death. While both could handle bullet wounds, how would they be able to handle bullet wounds to the upper chest, puncturing lungs, tearing through arteries, lodging close to the heart. 

            "I never told her." Heero spoke suddenly as Serena looked up at him through dull eyes, her hands supporting her body weight as a puddle of blood formed by her knees. Her hair surrounded her figure a bright ray of light against a dreary backdrop and reality. Spitting out blood Serena took in another ragged breath as she tried vainly to keep oxygen in her lungs, the metallic smell reaching her nose as her hand glazed the sticky liquid. 

            "She knows." Serena told him truthfully, as she eyed the silver dagger in her hands, leaning back on her knees she lifted the blade up to study it closely. Her eyes glazing over as she smiled softly to herself, turning to look over at Heero once more a true smile appeared on her lips as she slowly stood on weak limbs. Heero watched as she slowly began to steady herself with a nearby wall, bloody handprints were left as she slowly made her way towards Heero, the knife being used to dig into the wall rather than getting used to try and attack him. But Heero knew that with another soldier trained as him, trusting another was never allowed. Pulling his own form up he glared the shorter soldier down, but her eyes weren't focused on him as she brushed past him and continued to slowly make her way down the corridor.

            It was the final walk of a dead man, Heero noted, she knew she would not be able to be saved, but she knew that she should not just give in. Following after her, Heero had to smirk as he watched where she was leading him, abide slowly, towards the docking bays. Clutching his chest Heero followed after her, both soldiers knowing that their time was slowly coming to an end.   

~*~

            Duo, Quatre and Trowa stared out at the docking bay; bodies littered the floor like bugs. Trowa sighed to himself as he watched and waited for anyone to appear before them. Out of the fifty some officers they had brought with them, only they were left, Wufei had lost his life trying to make his way toward one of the firing squads. Quatre clutched the irate Chinese pilot's sword in his hands; blood covered the steel blade dulling the once glistening metal. A slight rustle to their left alerted them to another presence in the silent base, coming out a corridor was Ben his long blonde hair pulled in a tail at the base of his neck some strands of hair having fallen out its confines framed his face. In his arms he carried a prone figure, a silver blade still clutched in the figure's grasp, crimson covered the blade.

            Duo gasped for air as he saw whom the figure was, Ben's dark eyes grazed up at them in distaste as he brought the dead form of his partner before them. Her hair cascading over his arms stained in the deep burgundy liquid of her life force, her eyes shut and her skin grey and ashy with signs of death. Quatre turned away as he felt the waves of pain coming from the man standing before them. Duo stepped forward and took the limp body of Serena into his grasp as Ben turned away from them, Quatre moved to reach for him, but Trowa's hand on his shoulder stopped the blonde pilot in his tracks.

            Ben left the large docking bay, his combat boots making a familiar clunking sound as his feet hit the metal staircase. He returned seconds later another body within his arms, this time the three pilots could see the strain in his arms as he carried the other body towards the remaining pilots. Trowa grasped Heero's form in his own arms; the dead weight of the pilot of Wing Zero was heavy in his own arms as he forced himself to stay in control.

            "Gather any other soldiers you want, this base will be blown in ten minutes regardless of if you're gone or not." Ben told them curtly as he turned abruptly and left the docking bay for a final time. Leaving Quatre stunned and unable to ask him why his own clothes were soaked in blood that had not come from his carrying the two bodies he had brought before them. Trowa having placed Heero's body inside the ships cargo bay for the time being made his way through bodies to find Wufei's own body. There was a deadly silence between the three survivors as he came back to them, Wufei's own crisp white fighting gi stained with blood.

            "Lets head back." Trowa told them as he followed Duo and Quatre into the ship, Duo still appeared to be in shock as he held the limp form of Serena. He had been prepared for death, but he had not been able to prepare himself for the death of his best friend. But the death of his best friend and once love interest by the hands of each other he was unable to comprehend. Duo shook his head as he lay the two adversaries by each other, looking over at Trowa he nodded before making his way into the pilot's cabin, Quatre was in no way capable to pilot the ship as he gazed at his three dead comrade and held the knowledge that Ben was going to kill hundreds more because the colonies L6 and L7 could not function without their guardians. 


	9. Even in Death

**Heartless Joy**

**Chapter 9, Even In Death**

**By**: SilverRose82

There will be no commentary in this chapter, it will be like the chapter Concrete Angel, but personal/third person style. I do apologize for making this story so much shorter and much sadder than I had originally planned. It would have ended happily had my GW/SM muse not have vacationed in the far reaches of the galaxy to never return.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

I will stay forever here with you 

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

~*~

            Quatre stared in silence at the three bodies, having watched Trowa move them over to some medical cots. White linens had become soiled with crimson soon after the bodies of Heero and Serena had been placed on them. While some part of him hoped that they were alive, because blood stops after body dies, he knew within his soul that they were dead. Sometimes he wished that he could have confronted Heero about his suicide mission, he knew it was going to happen. Serena and Heero had been at odds with one another since they had met, two pilots stripped of all humanity, all emotion. While Quatre knew that Serena's act had fooled nearly everyone involved he had been able to see past her mask, as had Ben.

            At that thought Quatre left the medical bay to move to a space window in the hull of the ship, the colony of L6 gleamed before him as he watched L7 suddenly appear beside it, their ship having put good distance between the colonies and them. They all knew what that blast could and would do if they got caught in it; they would all die, maybe that would have been better that all seven gundam pilots die together. Shaking his head to rid him of such horrid thoughts Quatre slowly made his way over to Trowa, the green eyed pilot continued to gaze between the med bay and the cabin.

            A jolt throughout the ship caused them to loose their footing as the shock wave from the explosion of the colonies L6 and L7. Spinning around Quatre stared into the blackness of space where the two proud colonies had once been located, turning to Trowa he watched as the tall pilot righted himself before slowly walking towards the window, white debris floated in the vacuum known as space. Both could only stare in silence as Duo suddenly joined their sides, his cobalt eyes gazed into the blackness, his eyes dead of their laughter, of life. Quatre felt no pain from his space heart, the people had no time to panic that was the only thing he was thankful of, they had died quickly and without pain. 

            Trowa walked away, leaving to take over as pilot while the two more emotional men, the only two that knew emotions, were left standing side by side gazing out into space, staring at nothing but staring at everything. Quatre turned to gaze at Duo his sea green eyes watching as his companion slowly shook his head in anger, betrayal and loss. While Quatre knew he, Trowa and the others would get over the loose somewhat quicker, Duo would always feel guilty, he had told Heero to let him take his place, that Heero had someone to take care of, the Wing Zero pilot had pushed him aside almost welcoming his death open handedly.

            Duo turned to gaze at Quatre, he had no idea about what they were going to tell everyone, especially Hotaru and Raye, sighing he turned to gaze out the space window, it would take them an hour or so to get back to Earth. Looking at the reflection on the glass he gazed at the white med bay doors, hoping that everything was some sort of cruel joke and Heero, Wufei and Serena would come walking out of the room, alive and not covered in blood. He remembered gazing at the blood covered knife, a knife that Serena had never used to kill another soul with, a knife that Duo did not doubt was stained with Heero Yuy's blood. But he also would not doubt that the two pilots and soldiers had not put up a battle worth watching should it have been any one else and not to the death.

            Quatre tried to reach out to Duo, he wanted to help his friend, the happy go lucky pilot had lost so much in so little time, they all had. But Duo had lost a best friend, a comrade and an ex-lover in less than an hour. Duo had always hoped that Serena would come back into his life, into every ones' life, but after hearing Relena tell them why Serena had left did he realize that he had lost a great thing. He never had realized that Serena had carried another bundle in her arms when she had left, he had dismissed it at personal items she had brought with her. He never thought to think that she had again, with maternal instincts as strong as ever, saved another child from a certain death. He remembered the look of utter disgrace and hatred that had shown so clearly on her face as she exited his Gundam and listened as he explained to the girls about the mission and how they had killed Treize. But he had dismissed it as anger to not knowing everything about the mission, and had thought nothing of it as she left the hanger. That had been the last time that he had ever seen her, he was even beginning to think that he maybe even loved her, after seeing Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier changed for Hotaru and even marry the girl, he thought anything was possible. That even the legendary Queen Cobra, The Ice Soldier could change also had not seemed so farfetched.

            For a boy who had grown up on the streets of L2 with nothing but the clothes on his back, a boy who had been placed in training to become a preacher for the Maxwell Church, who had kept a happy persona Duo didn't think of himself as so lucky anymore. His life had always been full of death and let downs, but this was an impossibility, who was going to tell Hotaru that her husband, the father of her unborn child had been killed, by the hand of Serena no doubt. Hotaru had loved Serena as an older sister and a role model, she had always trusted the older girl's actions.

            Turning back to Quatre he watched as silent tears ran down the blonde pilot's face, Quatre an innocent drawn into a war to avenge the death of his father and sister. He hoped that as soon as they landed that Quatre took Mina and left to go back to L4 and never look back on this life. Quatre was the only person he thought should have never been brought into this war, the blonde was two caring about the world around him to shed blood of another. He knew the pain that it brought Quatre to destroy the lives of others, but that's what wars did they destroyed peoples lives. They had destroyed, Heero's, Wufei's, Trowa's, Serena's, his and Quatre's to name a few. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to have had a family, parents and siblings, aunts and uncles. But then he realized that he would have never met the others, he would have never met them. Yet he would have liked to have seen Heero Yuy without the Perfect Soldier Persona, that one he always wondered about, what would Heero Yuy, Odin Lowe Jr, have been like if he had grown up with a mother and a father.

Shaking his head he watched as the outer panes began to shut as they neared earth, safety precautions for shuttle re-entry were beginning to take place as Quatre and Duo turned to look at one another. The mission had been unsuccessful, as many knew and expected, but no one would be prepared for how many lives had been lost because of it. Duo could hear Trowa's soft voice speaking to Sally Po and Lady Une, requesting the needed stretchers and body bags to be on the landing strip at touch down. Quatre all but broke down at Trowa's words as Duo wrapped his arms around the emotional blonde, Quatre fully excepted the support as the ship came to a slow and steady halt. As the ramp began to open Duo mumbling a silent pray followed Trowa into the med lab, even Quatre came to offer assistance.

            Looking between the three Quatre stayed with Wufei as Trowa carried out Heero and Duo carried out Serena. All tensed when they heard the soft sound of boots on the metal deck of the ship's hull. The med bay doors opened to show Noin standing in the doorway, her face betrayed her shock as she stood silently in the doorway having come to tell the boys that their requested items were waiting their use and it they wanted them brought onto the ship. She nodded silently to herself as she backed out of the doorway to follow after Duo and Trowa as they carried the limp bodies of Serena and Heero out to the stretchers.

            Looking out into the brightness of the once peaceful summer day Noin could see the girls standing off to the side beside Une and Relena awaiting for her to come back out. She could no sooner prepare them for the shock they were going to get when they saw Duo and Trowa, she just prayed that this wouldn't cause Hotaru to go into premature labor. She watched silently in the background as colour drained for all faces present at the sight of the two standing on the shuttle ramp.

            Lady Une was the first to walk forward, her eyes studying everything before her as she waved for the stretchers to be brought forth and for one to follow Noin back into the ship. Raye supporting a very upset Hotaru slowly brought the crying girl to stand over the stretcher Heero had been placed on, her eyes gazing over her husband one last time before she turned to stagger away, her shoulders shaking as she stared out into the horizon.

~*~

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

'Even in Death' by Evanescence


End file.
